


Your true face

by guren666



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Andrew had no idea, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Zach is evil, not beta'd we die like technomancers, welp this took a dark turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Andrew was curious about why Zach invited him to Curiosity’s all of sudden. Just yesterday they talked about how their order was a mess and needed a firm leader, he of course nominated Zach for the position, but some senior masters weren’t happy with the decision. It wasn’t final yet, but he’ll make it happen. His boyfriend will be a wonderful Grandmaster and he’ll be by his side.





	Your true face

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my favorite dark synthwave playlist for this

Andrew was curious about why Zach invited him to Curiosity’s all of sudden. Just yesterday they talked about how their order was a mess and needed a firm leader, he of course nominated Zach for the position, but some senior masters weren’t happy with the decision. It wasn’t final yet, but he’ll make it happen. His boyfriend will be a wonderful Grandmaster and he’ll be by his side.

So, right now Andrew shrugged the bad feeling off; paranoia was displaced with someone like Zachariah.

Hours later after a long trek through Underworks, the two young men resurfaced in the slums of Ophir. Zach opened the hatch cautiously and climbed up, looking around if anyone saw them. It was more or less a habit now, with how often they sneaked in and out of the city, but he couldn’t help but notice how overly nervous and stressed out Zach appeared to be when he climbed up and joined him on the abandoned alley. “Zach, are you alright?” He asked and the man glanced at him. “Oh yes, everything’s fine Andrew. Let’s just go before we are recognized.”

 

“What is so important you hauled me all the way from Noctis. I know we didn’t come here for a few drinks. We... no, _you_ are risking a lot to be here. What is the real reason, Zach? Tell me what’s going on.”

He didn’t explain only found his palm and squeezed it tight, sharing a look with Andrew. “Truth is, I’m in trouble. And I need your help. Only you can help me.”

Andrew reciprocated his touch and smile before he nodded and Zachariah let go. “Alright, I trust you. Lead on.” They turned a few times around the market (maybe to shake off potential spies?) and then eventually they wound up in the side alley following to an old (supposedly abandoned) warehouse of none other than Anton Rogue himself.

He was willing to help out with anything Zach wanted, but if it involved human trafficking, he’s drawing the line; boyfriend or not he’s not a slaver. Not after he was subjected to being a slave for ten years. Andrew suspected they would go inside, but Zach stopped and he bumped into him, unsure what was going on. Perplexed he asked him why they stopped. Then he saw Vory gang members approaching, he knew some of them, regrettably.

By the looks of it, Zach knew them too because he made two steps forward. “There you are, I was starting to worry you backed out of our deal.”

“Boss never backs out of a profitable deal.”

“I know. Now then...” He paused, turning his attention back to Andrew who was starting to question Zach’s intentions, but he didn’t move an inch. Zach moved closer and without warning he hugged him. The display of sudden affection was most unwelcome and awkward in front of the Vory (whom he hated) and he tried to wriggle himself out of the forced embrace. He heard the man chuckle and then he felt a searing pain in his back.

He heard Zach chuckle even more as the angle deepened. Andrew’s eyes hazed over as he stepped away, Zach’s dagger was still embedded in his back.

The wide eyed gaze of pure shock and horror would have made anyone else feel guilt, but he was a different man now. “Why..I’m.. your...”

Zach spit at the ground, and he kicked him. “My boyfriend? A soulmate? Are you kidding me? I don’t have such a bad taste.”

On the ground, he forced himself to look at the man who stepped closer and aimed his gun at his face. “You lied to me... from the beginning?”

“Of course.”

“Why!? Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me!”

Sneering, Zach cocked his head to right side, a smile Andrew once loved to see was plastered on his handsome face. “Let me get this straight. From the moment I saw you when we were kids, I loathed you. My hate only grew when you collapsed the ceiling and gave me this souvenir.” He was talking about the scars that marred his cheek. “And then I was told you died. I thought I didn’t have to see your face ever again. But then I saw you in Ophir. I recognized you right away and even back then, I was hoping for my chance at getting back at you.”

All the time Zach was talking, Andrew finally removed the dagger from his back and now he held it between his hands, the dull pain in his back was nothing in comparison with the heartache he felt. His fingers were coated with his own blood, his mind kept wandering to everything they went through, what Zach did for him, how _loved_ he felt when he was with him.

With solemn look his eyes found the icy, foreign eyes, taunting him. “Why Zach. What did I do ever do to deserve this.”

“Your very existence annoys me. Even back then you were always the one, the prodigy. When I helped you regain your technomancy I did for one sole purpose – to gain your trust. And before you ask why again, I overheard senior masters – they wanted to make you the next Grandmaster instead of me. That’s unacceptable. So before that happens, I’ll make sure you disappear for real now. Never to be seen or heard from again.”

“Why did you go to such lengths and make me think you love me? How could you...”

“I know right? I’m such a good actor. I won’t say the sex wasn’t good, but your ugly face made it hard on me not to stab you right there and then. I’m done speaking to you, Andrew. Don’t try overloading, it won’t change a thing. Either way you’re dying tonight.”

Andrew tried to stand up, but he felt that something was wrong with his legs and then he realized the dagger was tipped with a potent poison. Zach planned ahead of time and took his time to execute his plan to dispose of him. “Others will notice I’m missing. They will search for answers.”

Scoffing, Zach undid the safety of the trigger. “I’m good at lying, aren’t I? I successfully made you believe I loved you. I can certainly make others believe we were ambushed and I couldn’t do a thing to save you. A few tears should make it seem more real.”

Andrew didn’t have the strength to even throw his dagger back at Zachariah, instead he duly glared at him, half blind from tears that flowed down his cheeks. “What changed you so much! You were my _everything._ ”

“I was always like this. You were so gullible, it was easy for me to gain your trust.” Zach spoke with unbridled disgust. “But make no mistake, after I’m done with you and I become the next Grandmaster, things will change in Ophir. A lot. Viktor will be following after you soon enough, he will die.”

The downed man lowered his head, he couldn’t keep on looking at Zach’s face. His whole world shattered in a matter of minutes. But even now, he hasn’t given up. Entirely. “So, this is your true face, Zachariah. Let me re – introduce myself. I’m Andrew Mancer, a Technomancer.” Little sparks emanated from him and he was preparing for one last, massive surge.

He raised a brow, but then he backed away. “Run, you idiots! He’s going to overload!!”

Before he could run move a muscle, with the remains of his strength, Andrew grabbed onto his leg, hissing when a bullet entrenched in his left shoulder. “Let go of me!” Zach yelled out, shooting once more, this time he missed though; his hands were shaking from too much velocity between them. Andrew closed his eyes and memories of happier times flashed in his mind. Even if it was all a lie, he really loved Zach. Maybe in next life they will get a chance to start anew.

Sparks increased in volume until they enveloped them both in bright blue aura, eventually swallowing them up.

A huge explosion followed, it collapsed the walls of nearby warehouse.

After the smoke settled, a few brave souls ventured forth to investigate. From a distance, a Vory member saw the ruins of the warehouse and cursed under his breath. He walked away in a hurry.

 

 

**;.;**

 

“What!? They are dead! It can’t be!” She exclaimed, flailing her hands around in disbelief.

“I saw them with my own eyes, Amelia. I...saw their bodies.” Niesha spoke softly, wiping away tears from her red, puffy eyes in vain. Tears kept falling. She lost two great friends on the same day.

Scott merely shook head. “That’s impossible! Wait, maybe not. Still unbelievable.”

Phobos had a bad feeling for a while. The way Zach looked at Andrew this morning was anything but loving. He had a theory, but for now, he kept it to himself. “We should go and get their... bodies. After proper burial we’ll focus on dealing with Viktor and ASC. We will grieve, it’s natural. But life goes on. I’m sure taking down Viktor is what Zach and Andrew would have wanted.”

 

The mutant clenched his fist. He realized how little he knew of Zachariah. And that lack of knowledge cost Andrew his life.

 

Nonetheless, with heavy heart Phobos asked Dandolo for a few men to go to Ophir. Seems like they’ll need to speed up their relocation to Mutant Valley.


End file.
